Frozen Hate
by Ereana
Summary: Jane of the Volturi has been frozen in a childs body for over 400 years. Hatred and pain are all she knows. Yet her life is about to change forever. Running from the only home she has known Jane will discover that there is more to life then hate. Post BD.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 1**

Jane Volturi was bored, and when Jane was bored bad things tended to happen. Her twin brother Alec, perhaps the only living being in the world she cared about, was away on a mission with Chelsea and Afton. Her lips pulled back into a snarl, Chelsea like most of the other Guard members hated her with a passion but unlike the others Chelsea could hurt her by taking Alec away from her. The bitch could change relationships; strengthen or weaken them, she could turn best friends into hated enemies and Jane had heard that the only reason Afton was her mate was because she had used her power on him. Chelsea was the reason why the Guard was so loyal to the three masters: Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Jane clenched her fist if that insignificant little whelp did anything to her brother she would experience pain so great it would make the vampire conversion look like a spa holiday. Chelsea was so terrified of her, hell they all were, that she wouldn't dare try anything while Jane was there but she wasn't and she worried for her brother. Alec was the only one she trusted in the whole world. He had been there from the start; when she was born, their short childhood, they had been tied together to a wooden pole as the flames licked higher and higher and he had been the first one she had seen upon waking up as a vampire.

They were twins and their bond was incredibly strong even if they were completely different. Alec was polite, friendly and was like by most of the Guard. She was hated. Even Caius glared at her occasionally. Aro didn't hate her but nor did he like her. He saw her as a weapon, which she was, but that was all. He didn't like her as a person more of an object that belonged to him. The truth was she only stayed for Alec. Alec saw the Volturi as a family, his family and wanted desperately to stay so she tolerated it. They had never had a family, she still didn't but she had her twin, she didn't need anyone else. Ever. Chelsea never had to re-tie their loyalty lines to the masters like the others; Alec was incredibly loyal and she wouldn't leave him on his own.

A rat scurried across the floor and she glared at it focusing her power on the tiny body. The rodent stopped and started to convulse as waves of pain pulsated through its small body. Of course it wasn't real pain but Jane could trick the brain into thinking it was. Her eyes caught sight of the large oval mirror on the wall and her concentration went allowing the rat to scurry away.

The glass reflected a young girl who looked about 12 years old. Her black hair hung down in soft waves over a child like face, she was tiny and thin, turned before puberty her 400 year old mind was forever trapped in the 12 year old body she had been burned in. The only difference were her eyes; once an emerald green they now burned a crimson red and her skin which had turned ice cold and stronger than diamonds. She hated her body, more than she hated Chelsea because if it she never got any respect, people assumed she had a child's mind and treated her like one. She had tried to stop it but as the years dragged on she got used to it and even pretended to like it, pretended to like Aro and his sick mind games but inside she was screaming. Her life had never begun.

She dangled her feet over her bed, the rat had escaped and she was bored again. She turned her eyes back to the mirror. Pain was a huge part of her life. The pain that she felt when her mother had beat her for being a loud child, the pain from the villagers throwing stones at her the "witch child", the pain of the fire licking at her skin and the pain of a vampire transformation. It was that pain which she punished other with. She made them feel every beat and punch she had ever endured. She both loved and hated her gift; hated it because it alienated from everyone, even Alec at times, and it reminded her of her human life, loved it because finally, finally after years of being helpless she could strike back, she had lived with this pain so should they.

Though there was a tiny part of her that rebelled against it, a small part, the voice in the back of her mind that told her it was wrong. Each time she pushed it back but it stayed there and recently it seemed to be getting bigger and louder. The girl in the mirror, what was she: monster, victim, child, woman, justice or revenge? Jane just didn't know. She hopped of her bed. Alec would be returning soon and she wanted to be the first to greet him.

She pushed open her door and looked up and down the hallway, no-one was there. Good. She liked being alone. Her small feet thudded out a rhythm as she walked towards the entrance. Her brother was gifted as well; he could block a persons senses so that they didn't see, hear, smell, taste or feel anything. His gift was more powerful and dangerous then hers yet he was welcomed here with open arms. Maybe she was a little jealous of him but she never showed it. Alec would be hurt and she couldn't stand it if that happened. Whatever she was here first and foremost she was his sister.

The rat from before scurried out in front of her and she glared at it, didn't the stupid thing realize what she could do to it? It squeaked once at her before scrabbling off into the darkness. A wry grin spread across her face; even the rats feared her. There was perhaps only one person who didn't fear her. Well two if you counted Alec. Bella Swan. A human that had been turned a year ago. Her lips snarled again. The pathetic human had been immune to her gift, she had felt no pain and had actually smirked at her from across that field. Her mutant brat had been allowed to escape unscathed.

She loathed Bella and deep deep inside her, in the place she never looked, she knew why. Bella scared her. She couldn't harm Bella but Bella could hurt her. In a physical fight Jane was useless. Sure she may have strength and speed but she didn't know how to fight, she had always relied on her gift. What made it worse Bella had expanded her shield and she couldn't hurt any of them. She had been reduced to that helpless child again. She had heard one of the female vampires, Kate Denali, hiss "Jane's mine. She needs a taste of her own medicine." and she had been terrified.

Sighing, she approached the entrance maybe Aro would have some "guests" he wanted interrogating. That would keep her busy enough.

"Jane has got to go!" the shrill voice pierced her ears and she froze on the spot. The cry had been nasally and high pitched and she knew instantaneously that it was Sulpicia, Aros annoying mate. Neither of the "queens" liked her and the feelings were mutual. She back stepped and looked through a small gap in the door. Athenodora was there to.

Aro and Caius were sat on a luxurious couch and the two females were standing with determined and angry looks on their faces. Both incredibly beautiful and both very cunning. Sulpicia was glaring at her mate.

"I don't care if you want her precious gift. That insane brat has got to go!" Athenodora nodded.

" Her power may be valuable but she is the reason so many covens hate us. If we get rid of her that hatred will disappear. After that humiliating defeat to those wretched Cullens other groups will rebel." Caius and Aro shared a glance and Janes stomach shrivelled. Sulpicia carried on.

"We don't need her anyway, her power isn't that great anyway. Any one of our other members can cause pain. Besides if her gift is negated she is useless and a risk to us." Athenodora smiled and Jane felt dread cover her.

"Who knows, with Jane gone the Cullens might feel less threatened and come here more often. My lord Aro you would have more chances to convert the future seer." Jane knew then that Athenodora had won. There was nothing Aro wanted more then Alice Cullen. Her ability was rare and would be a huge asset to his plans, whatever they were. She also knew that the only way you left the Volturi was dead. She had to get away.

**AN: Please don't kill me (On knees and crying) People wanted this story and I needed to write something for it. Tell me if you think I should continue. If you want a little information on what is going to happen PM me and I'll tell you what I'm planning for this story. Please read and review. This is post BD. My exams are happening for the next few weeks so don't expect any updates on any of my stories. Sorry.**

Sneak Peak

Jane collapsed on the floor her energy gone and her will had vanished. She didn't want to fight any more. Her mind slipped into blackness as a figure stepped over her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer but My OC's belong to me**

**Chapter 2**

Run! Her mind screamed at her but her feet remained glued to the tiled floor of the corridor. Was she feeling sad? No it couldn't be, she had always held nothing but contempt for the Volturi so why did part of her want to cry and scream at this....betrayal? Alec. What would he do if she ran? How could she survive without him? He loved this place and even the vampires here, he was happy...and she wouldn't take that away from him. Few knew that Jane was actually the older twin; because of her childish façade but she was and as the elder sister she would always put Alec before herself. Still to leave so suddenly,he would feel abandoned by her. Pain shot through her small body; he would hate her. All their lives they had faced every obstacle together and numerous times they had promised to stay together; a promise which she was being forced to break.

Hatred for the two women behind the door crashed over her and she clenched her fists. How she longed to make them share in her agony: to see them writhing and screaming on the floor begging for mercy. But if she was going to survive she would have to leave undetected. The only one that could possibly follow her was Demetri and he was currently in Russia and by the time he got back hopefully her former masters wouldn't care about her any more. Unclenching her fist Jane glared once more at the door before turning away and sprinting down the hallway. Colours blurred and whirled in front of her as she ran at vampire speeds.

She almost crashed into her door only just opening it before she leapt into her room. Her red eyes scanned the room for anything that she wanted to take with her. _Alec._ Her heart ached but she squashed it knowing that her brothers life would probably become even better when she was gone. The room was bare: a chair, a bed, a wardrobe, a sink and a mirror. The only difference between hers and the Guards room was that they personalised theirs and her furniture was slightly smaller than everyone else's.

Once again she cursed her child body. There was only one thing she really needed to take. Crossing over to the chest of drawers, she pulled open the top one. In it lay several neatly folded Volturi cloaks. Jane shoved her hands into the cloaks and rummaged around until her fingers curled around a thin silver chain. Yanking her hand out she eyed the fragile bracelet; Alec had given it to her on her twelfth birthday. He had spent months doing odd jobs and scrambling after any coin he saw until he was able to afford it. The bracelet was a simple chain with a catch that fit around her wrist but it was worth more to her than a kings ransom.

She spun to leave when she caught her reflection in the mirror. Jane of the Volturi stared back. Her skin white and flaming crimson eyes, and a cloak. She always hated her cloak. With a sense of glee she ripped it off leaving her standing in a pair of black trousers and a T-shirt.

Feeling slightly relieved Jane contemplated her escape routes; the main entrance would be heavily guarded and so would the back entrance (recently some upstart vampire coven had started to rebel and security was even tighter). How could she escape? Her mind became a whirlwind of plans, each seemed destined to fail. Despair settled over her and she struggled to remain standing. Just as all her hope was about to desert her she remembered; when Alec and herself had first joined they hadn't trusted anyone here, so in case they ever needed to leave they had discovered a tiny passage, just big enough for them to squeeze through, in the Guard meeting room.

Without wasting another second she bolted out the room, her fingers still griping the silver chain. The rest of the Guard were on their "lunch break". In fact she could already hear the terrified screams of the humans echoing against the stone. She reached the meeting room and stepped inside closing the door firmly behind her. The room was plain and boring, like most of the rooms here; a couple of couches, a small TV, one or two pictures on the wall and a table. Her lip curled into a sneer, at least her disappearance would finally give them something interesting to talk about.

The light began to flicker on and off. Great, the all-powerful rulers of the vampire world couldn't pay their electricity bill. The old sofa was pushed away by her finger and behind it she saw what she was looking for. A grey rusted vent. Moving at speed she opened it and squeezed her tiny body through the square hole. Darkness engulfed her as she crawled along the narrow passage. The palace was deep underground so it was a long and tiring crawl to the surface; even with vampire speed. Eventually she was able to scramble up to the surface. She pushed herself up and brushed some of the grime off her clothes.

"Stupid dirt." she grumbled. One piece of luck she had was that it was late evening in Italy so her skin wouldn't glitter. The last thing she needed was an incompetent bunch of humans chasing after her. Time to run. Setting off at a gruelling pace she ran in a random direction turning, backtracking and twisting in an attempt to disguise her trail. The moon was crescent shaped and shone only a little but she didn't need any light to navigate the dark streets of Volterra.

As she ran further and further from the palace a strange feeling of freedom washed over her; like a collar had just been removed from her neck and she could breathe again. Of course she didn't have to breathe but the point still stood. She was happy. She hadn't felt happy in such a long time that she almost didn't recognise the giddy, content emotion washing over her.

Distracted by the unfamiliar feeling Jane didn't notice the human shaped being she was running straight at until she banged into her. Looking up into a pair of red eyes that matched her own the feeling of happiness vanished quicker than a cake at a child's birthday party. It was Heidi.

"Jane?" Heidi's voice was beautiful and melodic but it caused panic to swell up inside of her. "What are _you _doing up here?" the way she said you, told Jane that Heidi saw her no better than a piece of gum on one of her many pairs of shoes. Jane kept her mouth shut.

Heidi looked her up and down; taking in the lack of cloak and dirt smears on her face and shirt. An evil smile crossed her face. "You're running away aren't you." She made it a statement and an insane kind of glee shone on her eyes. "By law, I'm allowed to kill you now." Jane remained silent reaching for her gift in her mind. But it had gone. Shock. She tried again but Heidi remained standing smiling at her. The pain she felt was in her mind but she couldn't transfer it to Heidi.

Her power was gone. She was helpless. Heidi chuckled "Oh you don't know how long I've waited to do kill Aro's favourite pet." Her lose stance became aggressive and she lunged at the small vampire.

Even though part of her mind was in shock from loosing her gift there was enough instinct left for her to dodge the attack. Hurling herself out of the way she rolled against the road. Flipping back on to her feet she ran. Not caring if the humans could see she pushed her legs as fast as she could go. Heidi was sprinting after her, she was wearing high heels and Jane could hear the clicks as they hit the floor. Deep down, Jane knew that Heidi would catch her; the older vampire had a lot more experience in hunting while she had next to none. But she wasn't going to make it easy for her.

Dodging, ducking and sharply turning she just escaped Heidi's outstretched hands. The exit was in sight! Giving her legs one final push she ran out of the city into the surrounding forest. Still Heidi pursued her and Jane's energy was spent, she had been unable to feed today. Besides the only one who really cared about her was Alec and if Chelsea had her way, her brother would hate as much as the rest of them. If Jane could have cried she would. In her sorrow she didn't hear Heidi stop and hiss at something.

Jane collapsed on the floor her energy gone and her will had vanished. She didn't want to fight any more. Her mind slipped into blackness as a figure stepped over her.

The figure looked down at the small vampire sprawled out on the dirt. Her pursuer had been stopped by the other members of her coven. A pair of white eyes stared down at the pitiful child. A white hand reached down and stroked her brow. Vampires couldn't sleep but the girl was exhausted and her body had shut down in a sort of hibernation state. Her body was repairing itself. The figure bent down and picked the small body up. Cradling it to her.

"Iona?" she turned to the one who had called her name. Her friend stared at the ex-volturi member in her arms and then at her face.

"You're going to take her with us aren't you?" A smile slipped onto Iona's face.

"You know me well old friend." Her voice was low but seemed to carry great power.

"She's a member of the Volturi." her friend spat the word and glared at the unconscious vampire. Iona raised an eyebrow.

"But she ran away, she is now as hunted as we are." pity for the girl welled up as she studied the face which had been bruised by the fall. Her friend was silent for a time before nodding.

"Come we must find the others and leave before they come after this little one." Iona spoke with a finality and the two vanished into the night.

**AN: OK so I have some free time today and I wanted to add some more for this tale. Thank you for not killing me. I will try to update the other stories today too. Sorry for ending it there. Please enjoy this latest chapter. A little note. Alec isn't the only Volturi member that cares about Jane this will become important in the future. BTW if you have any scenarios or trials that you thionk Jane should go through to change please send me them.**

**Sneak Peak**

Red eyes met white and Jane felt trapped under the gaze of this vampire. "You have a choice now, we can leave you here to try and survive on your own or you can come with us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer but my OC's belong to me**

**Chapter 3**

Jane was floating. It sounded really clichéd but she was. Her body seem suspended between two layers; one of darkness and one of light. She was hovering somewhere in the grey area. Voices echoed around in this..place? But they were muffled as if her ears were covered with a thick blanket. To her shock she found that her arms had become immobile, her muscles just wouldn't work.

So she continued to float. It wasn't like she had anything better to do; without the protection of the Volturi she would be hunted down like a dog by the people who hated her. There were a lot of them. She didn't see any real point in carrying on. So she had escaped Heidi, that had been pure luck, she couldn't survive on her own. Was this what humans called depression? She didn't like it. It made her feel powerless and weak. Which right now was true.

Why couldn't she hurt Heidi? It was like a barrier had been placed around her gift. She could see it and feel it in the back of her mind but she couldn't use it. Yep she was going to die. Was she dead now? Where was she? Vampires didn't fall unconscious, at least she didn't think so. Alec said they couldn't. Sadness engulfed her as she thought of her brother. He had always been there.

_Flashback_

"_BURN the witch-child!!" Thomas, the village headman, screamed as he stomped through the houses. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her feet hurt and her wrists had been rubbed raw from the rope they had tied around them. The peasants gazed down with hate filled eyes on the 12 year old child. Her black hair was tangled with branches and leaves and her face and hands were streaked with mud. The brown tunic hung on her thin bones and looked like a sack, it scratched her skin._

_Her feet were bare and cut on the stones of the path as they pulled her like a dog on a leash. She could hear the whispers of the villagers and their words cut into her like knives. As orphans, she and her brother had been branded as outcast. None of the villagers like to be in their company and their children were warned to stay away from them._

_Her throat burned for water and her stomach growled for food, living on scraps had put her in a constant state of hunger. Stones and fruit were pelted at her back as she made the long walk to the village centre. They had started to pile up the wood. The only joy she felt was over the fact that her brother wouldn't die, he was the younger of the two and a boy so the farmers had decided to spare him. A watery smile slipped onto her face even as she cried._

_They had reached the wood, the rope they had used to drag her was wrapped around a wooden pole and she was tightly tied to it. The villagers were chanting "Burn!" again and again, a look of glee on their faces at the thought of being rid of her, the source of all their bad luck. A torch was set aflame and the smoke choked her. She was so weak she couldn't even lift up her head, so she just let it drop to the floor._

"_What are you doing boy?!" A man yelled out and Jane froze, he wouldn't, he couldn't. Forcing herself to look up her heart both sank and sang as she saw her brother, Alec, trying to get rid of the bundles of kindling at her feet._

"_Alec." she croaked, a weak protest against his actions but he took no notice. Thomas sneered down at them._

"_If the boy wants to be with his sister then burn the both of them." the mob cheered at the thought of a double burning and soon her struggling brother was tied to the pole. She clutched his hand, sad that he would die but also happy that he was with her. The fire was lit and then the pain started._

_End flashback_

She did not need to remember the pain from the burning. Suddenly her body felt incredibly heavy and the floating feeling disappeared. She opened her eyes to a bright light which temporarily blinded her.

When it faded she found herself staring at a wooden ceiling. She blinked, surprised that she was still alive, and scanned her surroundings. She was laying on a bed with a thick blanket on top of her in a small room with a door and window. A dim lamp gave off some light but there were a lot of shadows on the walls. Where was she now?

"Nice to see your finally awake." A mans voice said from across the room. She snapped up and met the eyes of a fairly handsome male vampire. He was tall and reasonably thin, not overloaded with muscles like some of the other vampires she knew but he had an aura of strength. His face was soft and his brown hair spiked up in boyish tufts. He wore a pair of jeans and white shirt and leaned against the door frame. He looked almost human, but his skin was as pale as hers and his eyes were golden. She sneered inwardly. A vegetarian vampire like those goody two-shoes Cullens in America.

Her silence didn't appear to faze him and he continued to smile down at her as if she was his favourite niece or something. It was beginning to annoy her. She made a mood to get off but the man nheld up his hands.

"Whoa slow down their miss, your body is till repairing itself, you should just lay down and relax for a bit." his voice was calm and persuasive. She sent him a steely glare. She had just got her freedom, she wasn't going to let some weedy vegetarian male tell her what to do. Defiantly, she jumped off the bed; and almost collapsed on the floor. Her legs felt like jelly and her energy was gone. She met the golden eyes of the male vampire just daring him to say anything.

He shook his head and an infuriating smile crossed his face. "Why is that no women listen to me; you don't, my mate doesn't and Iona certainly doesn't." He sounded like he was talking to an old friend and she was getting seriously ticked off.

"I just need to feed idiot, Then I'll be fine." she snapped already imagining the addictive taste of human blood. His face fell a little.

"Now name-calling isn't nice and besides, strict orders from the boss; Daniel, our guest is not to leave that room until she is awake and has fully recovered. If she wants to feed give her the deer." he stood up straight. "I'll just go get your meal." he left and shut the door.

Jane allowed herself to fall on the floor. So much had happened that she just wanted to crawl somewhere and hide away. This Daniel couldn't work for the Volturi , they made sure everyone drank human blood, so she was safe from them for now. But why had this coven taken her in. There were at least 3 o f them: Daniel, his mate and Iona, whoever she was. One of the females could be the leader. She would be able to think clearly once she had some blood in her.

"Alright, dinner time." the annoying Daniel was back with a deer in his arms. The creature was kicking and looking around with terrified eyes. His clothing was a little rumpled and there were some leaves in his hair. So she was near a forest. Her eyes raked over the deer and her lips curled into another sneer.

"You are stupid. My eyes are red nimrod, I drink _human _blood. Animal blood is for vegetarians like you." she spat the word vegetarian. His eyes darkened slightly.

"Unfortunately as long as you are with us you follow our diet. So it's either Bambi here or nothing." his voice was slightly colder. Her traitorous stomach growled again and her legs wouldn't move. She needed to feed. The animal blood would sustain her for now. Sensing her defeat Daniel released the deer. The stupid creature ran straight for her. With a snap she broke its neck and latched onto its neck. The taste was horrible but she could feel her strength returning. Once the creature was drained she spat it out and stood up.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he bent down to her size and she wanted to claw his eyes out.

"It tasted like pig swill!" she snapped and made a move to walk past him. His hand shot out and stopped her.

"Hold your horses, the others will be back soon enough, you can wait for a few more minutes right?" his voice was back to the calm and friendly tone. She glared at him and stomped over to the bed. As long as her gift was gone she was powerless against this vampire so she was under his control. Her hand clutched the bed cover, so much for freedom. Her shoulders slumped and she lowered herself back onto the bed.

They must know she had escaped by now which meant that there would be a sort of death warrant on her head. She wondered how much she was worth. Probably not much. The sound of voices downstairs had her sitting up, her body tensing and adrenaline pumped through her. Daniel looked at something outside of the door and a smile crossed his face. He turned back to her.

"Time to meet the others." he said. She gulped, an unexpected rush of nervousness overcame her. He actually had the nerve to pat her on the back. Her, Jane of the Volturi!

"Don't worry they'll love you, you have such a nice personality!" she growled at him and he chuckled as they walked out the room. They followed a corridor to some stairs. He waved out a hand.

"Ladies first." he bowed and she scowled at him. Was the guy ever not happy? They went downstairs into a living room with 4 vampires sitting on the sofas. They all turned to stare at her. 3 with golden eyes, matching Daniels, and 1 with white. She stepped back at their scrutiny, right into Daniel. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, they aren't scary though Ryan over there likes to think he is." She followed his gaze to the male vampire sitting on the armchair. He was dressed in all black and was broader than Daniel, strength and menace oozed from him. His golden eyes seemed to stare right through her, his face was sharp and well defined. His chin had black stubble and it matched the colour of his short hair. His lip twitched into an almost smirk.

The other male just rolled his eyes. "Please don't send her screaming for the door just yet Ry." his voice was light and he had an air of sophistication about him. He sent her a reassuring smile but she didn't relax. "My name is Nathan and you are?" She swallowed.

"Jane." her voice was small in the large room. Nathan nodded at her. He was smaller than Daniel and Ryan, more refined. His hair was blonde an pulled back in a ponytail.

"Dan, did you give her the deer?" one of the females had spoken. Her eyes were hard as she looked at Jane. This woman did not trust her. She had the build of a warrior and her eyes said that she had seen many fights in her time. Her hair was a deep red and fell to her back in curls.

Daniel looked down at her. "This charming lady is my mate Ember." her eyes widened at this. The two were complete opposites. Daniel was a joker and laid back this Ember seemed battle hardened and cold. His eyes turned to the final female in the room. "Iona come over here and introduce yourself, she's our leader." Jane stared at the vampire with white eyes. She moved with perfect grace and power seeped from her. This was an ancient. Maybe even older than the three "masters" in Volterra.

She was medium height and looked around 24. Her hair was as white as her eyes and was tied back in a loose ponytail. Her face was beautiful. Red eyes met white and Jane felt trapped under the gaze of this vampire. "You have a choice now, we can leave you here to try and survive on your own or you can come with us."

**AN: Well what do you think. The idea for Daniel and Ember came from TaintedBlackRose1124. If you want I can write profiles for and try and find pics of what my OCs might look like. Anyway I'm not good at thinking up jokes so if you have any for Daniel to say please send them to me. I'm trying to keep Jane in character, do you think I've wrote her OK?**

Sneak Peak

The stars seemed to wink down at her from up above. She reached a small hand as if to grab one.

"So I'm not the only one who likes to stargaze." Jane turned around to see Iona step over to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer but my OC's belong to me**

**Chapter 4**

Jane blinked once, twice. Surely she had misheard. This Iona had not just asked her to join this rag tag bunch of misfits. But no, the vampiress seemed perfectly serious, which was scary. The red haired one, Ember, looked like she had sucked a lemon and if looks could kill Iona would probably be covered in wounds and she would be a smoking pile of ash. Daniel was holding Ember around the waist, restraining her was probably a better word. Ryan just looked bored and slightly intimidating, as if her decision wasn't going to effect him in any way at all. Nathan looked the most friendly and was still smiling. This whole situation was so unreal, maybe it was a clever trick by her former masters or these were bounty hunters hired by them to kill her.

"Well?" Her eyes snapped over to Ember who still looked like she wanted to tear her to pieces. "Come on brat answer her, this is a one time deal." A scowl instantly appeared on her face.

"I thought I misheard her either that or I'm having a twisted warped nightmare staring a short tempered red haired banshee." Insulting was familiar territory for her. Ember made a move towards her but Daniel, who was stronger than he looked pulled her back and began to speak in a low whisper. She could have sworn that Mr tall dark and brooding in the corner smiled but it was hard to tell.

Iona still hadn't said anything, just continued to stare at her with those eerie white eyes. Jane had the urge to hide do anything to break out of that gaze. Her eyes seemed to be judging her; as if everything she had ever done was being examined and evaluated. What if this wasn't a trick? She knew nothing about surviving in the outside world; the Volturi had provided everything she had needed to exist and learning how to fight when she had her gift seemed pointless. But now she was on the outside and her gift wasn't working, it was either adapt or die.

The real question was could she learn to live on her own? No, at least not yet. But they were vegetarians, they fed off animals. Bleugh, still beggars can't be choosers and for now at least she would need to depend on someone to stay alive. Besides if they had wanted to kill her they would have done it as she slept. Part of her still rebelled against it, the part that held no faith in anyone but herself and Alex.

"I suppose in light of my present circumstances that I have no choice in the matter but to join you." She spat the word _you_ with all the contempt she could muster. Ember was clenching her fists and even Nathan looked a little put out. Iona however, just smiled.

"We always have a choice Jane and you've made yours." She turned back to the others of her coven. "We'll stray here for the rest of the day and carry on travelling at night. The Volturi are searching for her but we should be safe for now. Daniel take Jane out hunting and fill her in on the situation, make sure she doesn't find a human."

"You got it. Come on little miss sunshine." he let go of his mate and walked over to her. She felt like begging Iona to let her go with someone else, hell even Embers death filled glares where better than his....friendliness. She distrusted that. Friends were people who were nice to your face and stabbed you in the back. But once again she had no choice.

They stepped out of the room and into woods. She didn't recognize the scenery; they were on a mountain of some kind, covered with trees and it was day time. Her skin began to sparkle as she stepped into the light. It had been so long since she had been outside in the sun. Daniel walked out in front of her.

"We're in the Pyrenees mountains, you've been exhausted and asleep for about a day." She nodded then frowned.

"Vampires can't become unconscious bonehead, everyone knows that." Again he didn't react to her insult which was disconcerting.

"You're right they can't. Maybe I should have worded it better, basically you're body was put under so much stress and exhaustion that it just shut down to repair itself. It was really lucky that Iona and Ember found you when they did." his tone didn't change still friendly and open as if they were discussing the weather. He had started walking in a random direction with her following albeit grudgingly.

"Wait Ember found me as in the I'm-going-to-glare-at-you-until-you-drop-dead vampire?" He chuckled at her and she went back to scowling at him.

"Hey if you keep frowning then your face is going to stick like that. Can you imagine being stuck for eternity with a frown or worse what if your face froze in an embarrassing position when you were turned." He laughed at the image and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do people actually think that you are funny?" if they did then she would have to consider surviving on her own.

"No, not even my own coven appreciate my unique brand of comedy. Tragedy really, even my mate tells me to shut up sometimes." Well it was nice to know they weren't completely insane. "Now then enough about me. We want to set off the second the sun sets so how fast can you run?" She bit back a retort that was on the edge of her tongue.

"I can run as fast as a normal vampire, my size does not effect my abilities." Daniel seemed to realise he'd hit a sore spot and waved his hands in the air.

"Whoa relax miss sunshine (she glared at his nickname for her but he ignored it) I wasn't saying that. It's just that we're nomads we travel well everywhere really and with you tagging along we might have to slow down. It's pretty tough our life." She scoffed at that.

"Really how?" her voice was dripping with sarcasm and he heaved a sigh.

"Our diet outcasts us from the rest of our kind, you yourself were and probably still are disgusted by the fact that we feed from animals. We're considered weak and compassionate for that. But that's their mistake. Did Ember or Ryan look weak to you?" Slowly, she shook her head.

"We've had to fight so many battles over t he years mostly against our own kind who want to teach us a lesson and show us how weak we are and you know what. We won each one. The fact that we kill animals doesn't make us weak but I think that resisting the temptation to feed from humans makes us strong, because it is so easier to forget that once we were just like them." His voice trailed off and there was a heavy silence occasionally broken by the cry of a bird.

"Maybe some of us want to forget." she whispered slowly into the air her shoulders hunched up. She hated to be reminded that she had once been human, she had once been vulnerable and puny.

"Just because we ant to doesn't mean we should, I was a right ass in my human days but I remember those experiences and the lessons I learned to try and be better than I was. The way I see it, we were given a second chance and I don't want to ruin mine." he said with a far away look in his eyes. She shied away from him not liking the conversation one bit. He tensed slightly and she spun around searching for what he had seen.

"Do you smell that." his voice was calm and even, his shoulders relaxed again and he crossed his arms across his chest. Taking a deep breath she took a deep breath. Hundreds of scents assailed her; the wood, the leaves, the insects, the animals which one did he mean?

"When you're out hunting remember to always keep your sense open. You have to get used to the amount of smells and pick out the specific animals scent." She blinked he was actually teaching and giving good advise. Closing her eyes she tried to sort through the scents.

"Oh and try to pick something that will be relatively easy for you to kill first time. So no going after bears or wolves K." she nodded to caught up in the scents of the wood. It felt pretty good doing something for herself. Slowly she was able to identify and organize the different scents, or at least most of them. Something easy eh? Her eyes opened and she turned to look at him.

"There's a couple of deer somewhere around here." he smiled and nodded.

"You passed lesson 1, time for lesson 2 where are they?" She began to follow the scent and her body began making adrenaline. So this was what hunting felt like, this was the thrill they spoke of. It was addicting. The smell of the deer got closer and closer she could just make out its heartbeat.

She heard Daniel move behind her but he didn't say anything his eyes fixed on her as hers were fixed on the deer. She silently lowered herself into a crouch and waited for the perfect opportunity to kill. The creature looked up and stared around with dull blank eyes but she was hidden in the trees. It pawed the ground as if it could sense something was wrong but didn't know what. It made its way to some grass and began to eat its bare neck exposed right in front of her.

Now! She lunged forward and grabbed the deers neck in an unbreakable grip, her lips pulled back and she bit down into its neck drawing out the life-giving substance that sustained her kind. Soon the deer was empty and she dropped the corpse to the ground.

Daniel, who up until then had been silent came down and patted her on the back. "Not bad for a first hunt. A little gory but you've got potential. Now to get rid of the body." He leant down and put a hand on the corpse. He closed his eyes and then a strange fizzing noise could be heard. Jane jumped back at the sight. The body was disintegrating under his touch it was both disgusting yet captivating at the same time. Soon the deer had disappeared and there was no evidence of her hunt to be found.

He stood up and laughed at her dumbfounded expression "Yeah I'm gifted." His voice turned slightly bitter. "My touch destroys anything steel, bodies, vampires. Guess it kinda fits, in my human life everything I did caused harm and pain." She saw guilt shine his eyes for a second before he smiled at her. Well that's it for today's lesson. We hope you enjoyed your crash course in hunting with Daniel tune in next week for episode 2 where we move onto killing without carnage."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "How do they put up with you."

"I grow on them I will on you to."

"Oh so you're like mould."

"Ye-No, I'm nothing like mould."

"Sure." The banter was relaxed, it was unusual for her but it wasn't completely awful. They reached the house in no time and Daniel knelt down to her level.

"If you're coming with us then you need to learn fast, those Volturi didn't teach you anything so it's going to be tough but let me assure you, we will make sure you can survive. I'll be teaching hunting, Ember and Ryan will be teaching you how to fight and Nathan will be teaching your mind as for Iona, she taught us each something special. For me it was hunting, I'm the best out of all of us. She taught fighting and weapon usage to Ember who is the best warrior, Ryan got stealth take your eyes off him for a second and he can disappear as for Nathan he's sort of the politician in the group, able to weasel out of any situation. But I have no idea what she's going to teach you." he trailed off and went to open the door. She didn't say a word and followed him inside her head spinning with what was going to happen.

Night was falling pretty quickly and the coven was getting ready to move, she was sitting on the ground just outside the abandoned house. They would leave in a couple of minutes, heading for England than somewhere else.

The stars seemed to wink down at her from up above. She reached a small hand as if to grab one.

"So I'm not the only one who likes to stargaze." Jane turned around to see Iona step over to her. She swallowed as the pair of white eyes focused on her with that startling intensity. The vampiress sat down next to her. "Amazing, I'm over 4000 years old yet still love to look up at the stars."

The number sent Jane reeling, over 4000 years old that was older than the Volturi. "W-who are you?" she stuttered out.

White eyes turned to her again. "I'm Iona, the second vampire ever created."

**AN: So sorry for the update time I just couldn't figure out what to write. I'm going to develop Ember and Iona more in the next chapter and Jane's going to have to do a lot more learning. What are your opinions on my OCs? Please read and review.**

Sneak Peak

Jane's eyes met Embers across the hall and she saw how much hatred burned in them, her first fighting lesson was not going to be pleasant.


End file.
